Mars
Mars (Or nicknamed The red planet) is the fourth planet from the Sun . He is known as the red planet because he's obviously red due to his surface being mainly made of iron oxide . More of the surface of him and the Moon were discovered than Earth's oceans . In a few years or decades , Mars will be visited by the Humans and will be terraformed . Bio Mars has many negative personality traits as he is : sarcastic , lacking confidence , pessimistic and impatient . He tries to turn this around but he just lacks confidence that he can't be bothered to turn it around . When he does something , he tries to do it quick so he can just relax . Coverage In Colonisation , Mars was minding his own business when Earth comes to say hi . Earth wants to inform Mars about his visitors that are coming in 2030 which infuriates Mars since Earth told him too early . Moon suddenly appears out of nowhere and tells Earth and Mars that humans will terraform her . When Pluto was moaning about his demotion in Pluto and Xena , Saturn was unsure how to tell Pluto the news but Mars just immediately tells him that he's a dwarf planet . After Earth hopes everyone a Merry St. Patricks Day in Saint Patricks Day , Mars doesn't understand what Earth is talking about but Venus remembers Earth telling her about this topic and that Irish people are from Ireland which confuses Mars even more . Mars is looking through a telescope when Earth asks Mars if he's discovered anything yet . Mars discovered that he's using a pirate telescope and not a space telescope and that he saw nothing but space . Mercury asks Earth if he can use his telescope and Earth says yes but Mars wishes him good luck . Appearances Mars1.png | Debut Mars2.png | Cartoony version with realistic features Mars3.png | More cartoony Mars4.png | More detailed + Outline added Merz.png | Even more detailed Mars' pose 2019 Jan wm-1.png | Realistic 230619 2034 Mars posewm.png | More detailed 091119 Mars pfp.png | Extra detailed Mars' debut was him in real life but without the poles or the geological land . Also his limbs were the same colour as his surface Mars' 2nd debut was more cartoony with a poorly detailed darker surface . However his 3rd debut was much more updated as the darker surface was in shape with the body and 3 darker lines were added to represent hills . In both of these assets , the poles were added . His 4th debut was more brighter and with more realistic surfaces . There are also faces and hearts on his surface to represent the geological processes on him . The same thing happened with his 5th debut but looked even more realistic but his main surface was more saturated . His 6th debut was suppose to represent the actual Mars with real colours while his 7th and final debut is much more realistic than his 6th debut . Basis bold = Character Mars is based of the real life red planet Mars . Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun with two moons . Mars looks slightly more detailed than his basis . Mars would take under twice a year on Earth to orbit the Sun (687 days) and would rotate on his axis giving him seasons . Mars doesn't seem to be tilted but since his polar ice caps are on the top , that seems to be the case. Category:Mars Category:Phobos Category:Deimos Category:Characters Category:Planet Category:Terrestrial Category:Planet with moons